


In der Schusslinie

by inuverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Aurors, Bromance, Drarry, M/M, Post-War, Ten Years Later
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zehn Jahre sind nach der finalen Schlacht vergangen. Eine Bande skrupelloser Verbrecher hält das Britische-Auroren-Büro in Atem. Das Leben von Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter ist nicht leichter geworden. Sie stehen noch immer in der Schusslinie. Ein Post-War-Genre-Mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In der Hölle...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den erwähnten Charakteren und Marken gehören ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern. Ich verdiene mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtige keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte. Der Rest gehört mir.
> 
> Status: abgeschlossen im Juni 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die talentierte Autorin, Illustratorin, Vidderin und Audio-Künstlerin Postapokalypso hat nicht nur eine wunderschöne FanArt zu "In der Schusslinie" erstellt, sondern sich auch noch die Mühe gemacht, eine Hörbuchfassung der Story auf ihrem Youtube-Kanal (-Postapokalypso -) einzulesen. 
> 
> *-* Ich fühle mich mega-st geehrt, gerüht, ach, ich bin total aus dem Häußchen und freue mich riesig und sage Dankeschön dafür!
> 
> Checkt postapokalypsos Blog bei tumblr ->
> 
> http://drarryking.tumblr.com/post/143547526836/fucking-drarry-art-i-m-so-proud-how-this-came 
> 
> und ihren Kanal für Drarry-related stuff und andere coole Sachen ->
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9zJ7nejRdzpxZjjE3o5Cpw
> 
> Postapokalypsos Fanfics könnt ihr bei Fanfiktion.de ->
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Postapokalypso
> 
> und im AO3 lesen ->
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Postapokalypso

[Quelle: Postapokalypsos tumblr](http://drarryking.tumblr.com/post/143547526836/fucking-drarry-art-i-m-so-proud-how-this-came)

 

»Dafür wirst du in die Hölle kommen, Draco! Du wirst brennen!«, schrie die zierliche Brünette unter wütenden Tränen.

»Ach ja?! Das ist mir so was von scheißegal!« Der Blonde brüllte. Das Gesicht hochrot.

»Hau doch ab! Und was die Hölle betrifft, Alice: Ich hab mir sagen lassen, es ist noch nicht mal heiß da!«

Schmerz verzerrte die ebenmäßigen Züge der jungen Frau. Für einen Augenblick schien es, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch sie schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf. Mit einem lauten Krack verschwand sie schließlich ins Nichts, ließ Draco Malfoy wutschnaubend zurück.

»Und da ging Statistin Nummer vier«, kommentiere Blaise Zabini das Geschehen trocken, der in diesem Moment aus dem Kamin im Salon von Malfoy Manor stieg.

Draco stand noch immer atemlos in Mitten des Raums, starrte auf die Stelle, an der sich gerade eben noch die weinende Frau befunden hatte. Die Ader an seiner Schläfe war deutlich hervorgetreten.

Blaise klopfte sich lässig die Asche aus der Kleidung, seufzte unmerklich, während er mit gehobenen Brauen, was ihm einen mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck verlieh, ein paar Schritte auf den Blonden zu machte.

»Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst es ein bisschen mit deinem Frauenverschleiß?«

Die grauen Augen des Blonden fixierten den Mann in dunkelblauem Anzug, funkelten zornig. Auch wenn Zabini seinem naturell entsprechend jeder Situation eine gewisse Komik abringen konnte, war Draco definitiv nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Entsprechend scharf seine Tonlage.

»Ich hab dich nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Blaise. Ich brauche jemanden, der meine Scheidung regelt! Für was anderes bezahle ich dich nicht.«

Zabini lächelte gutmütig.

»Guter Rat ist als Extra im Paket für beste Freunde enthalten!«

Der Blonde warf seinem Freund aus Kindheitstagen und Haus-und-Hof-Anwalt einen abfälligen Blick über die gerümpfte Nase zu.

»Dann für mich ohne Extras!«

Draco ließ sich in die schwere, schwarze Ledercouch vor dem Kamin fallen, als könnte er sich vor lauter Erschöpfung nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Er fuhr sich laut ein- und ausatmend über sein Gesicht und durchs Haar. Es war, als hätte ihm die ganze Sache alle Energie geraubt. Als hätte ihn mit der weinenden Frau zusammen auch alle Kraft verlassen, als sie appariert war. Blaise stellte derweilen vollkommen ruhig seinen Aktenkoffer auf dem Glastisch vor dem Sitzmöbel ab. Geschäftsmäßig seine Bewegungen. Geschäftsmäßig sein Tonfall. Beiläufig fast.

»Deine Eltern sind in der Sommerresidenz nehme ich an?«

Draco zuckte zusammen, nickte dann aber stumm. Er schloss kurz die Augen, massierte sich die Schläfen. Bei dem Gedanken an seine Eltern, dem, was sie zu dieser »Sache« sagen würden, fühlte sich sein Schädel an, als würde selbiger zwischen Marmorplatten zerquetscht werden. Er versuchte die Bilder, die sich ihm in diesem Augenblick aufdrängten, abzuschütteln. Die Art wie sie ihn ansehen würden. Der angewiderten Blick seines Vaters, die verkniffene Miene seiner Mutter. Enttäuschung. Das hatte Draco schon mehr als einmal erlebt. Nichts Neues und doch...

Zwei Hauselfen waren ungerufen erschienen und kehrten Scherben von zerbrochenem Porzellan auf. Mit einer routinierten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs rief Draco zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Whiskey aus dem Spirituosen-Kabinett in einem der Wandschränke herbei. Vielleicht würde das helfen?

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, lehnte Blaise ab, als Draco ihm mit einer Geste etwas anbot. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich selbst ein Glas hastig bis zum Rand mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit füllte. Der Flaschenhals klackerte immer wieder gegen das Gefäß, als wäre Draco nicht mal in der Lage die Flasche stabil zu halten. Er schnaubte verbittert und trank.

Ein Zug. Zwei Züge. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seinem Rachen, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, brannte in seinen Eingeweiden. Er schenkte sich nach. Wieder ein tiefer Schluck. Ein Mund voll Feuer. Schweigen.

»Scheiße, Blaise!«, stieß Draco in die Stille aus. Er knallte das Glas auf die Tischplatte. Der Whiskey schwappte wild hin und her, über den Rand, bildete eine Pfütze. Draco strich sich über Mund und Kinn, schüttelte müde den Kopf.

»Die vierte Mrs. Malfoy. In sieben Jahren! Oder sollte ich besser sagen Ex-Mrs. Malfoy?!«

Das war die bittere Wahrheit. Die Bilanz seines Beziehungslebens. Seines Versagens. Ungeschönt. Wem wollte er auch etwas vor machen? Er war die Lachnummer auf jeder Party: Draco Malfoy und seine zahllosen Ehefrauen beziehungsweise Ex-Ehefrauen. Er hob seinen Blick in den von Zabini. Doch dieser erwiderte seinen nur ernst, lachte nicht und dafür war Draco ihm dankbar.

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da. Immer wieder führte der Blonde das Getränk an die Lippen.

»Was war es diesmal?«, fragte Blaise schließlich vorsichtig.

Draco hielt das Glas gegen das Licht, betrachtete die Flüssigkeit darin, schwenkte sie hin und her. Gedankenverloren. Trank. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Nicht wirklich. Es war doch sowieso immer dasselbe.

»Das Übliche!« Draco zuckte mit den Achseln und starrte ins Nichts. »Sie sagt, ich würde sie nicht lieben.« Er räusperte sich. »Ich würde sie nicht an mich heranlassen.« Er nahm wieder einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. »Es würde jemand anderen geben.« Er lachte freudlos auf. »Sie sagt, sie könne fühlen, dass es jemand anderen gäbe, Blaise! Stell dir das vor. Sie behauptet, sie könne es fühlen! Absurd!«

Draco schenkte sich noch mal nach und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas. Dann sprach er weiter.

»Alice meinte, ich käme in die Hölle, weil mein Herz und meine Seele jemand anderem gehören würden und ich trotzdem sie geheiratet hätte. Ich würde sie betrügen!« Wieder lachte der Blonde. Krächzend. Rau. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Er gab sich doch Mühe. Er…

»Und hat sie Recht?«

Draco sah seinem Freund in die dunklen Augen.

»Womit?«, wieder lachte er bitter, »Damit, dass ich sie betrügen würde?«, schnaubte abfällig. »Wohl kaum. Nach einer zehn Stunden Schicht im Büro.«

»Und was ist mit dem Rest?«

Blaises Stimme war samtig und ruhig. Auf gewisse Weise hasste Draco Blaise für dieses verständnisvolle Getue. Er klang wie Allison Rosenberg, die Seelenklempnerin aus dem Ministerium. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, schwieg , mied den prüfenden Blick seines Gegenübers und starrte in das Glas in seiner Hand. Trank. Schluckte Feuer.

»Was weiß ich!«, brach es zusammen mit heißer Wut aus ihm heraus.

Draco sprang auf die Füße. Er schwankte. Blaise wollte helfen, doch Draco gebot ihm mit einer Geste sitzen zu bleiben, brachte sich selbst ins Gleichgewicht.

»Was weiß ich!«, wiederholte Draco, zuckte resigniert mit den Achseln. Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Verstand es nicht. Er bemühte sich doch, gab, was er geben konnte, aber er hatte nicht mehr zu geben, als das und es war immer das Gleiche. Es reichte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. War zu wenig. »Vielleicht hat sie Recht?! Vielleicht auch nicht?! So wie die anderen drei auch. Es ist doch immer dasselbe. Sie weinen und schreien und sagen, ich würde sie nicht lieben, und wünschen mich in die Hölle und … gehen.«

Draco stützte sich an der Lehne der Couch ab, blickte auf die Uhr, sammelte sich. Es war schon spät. Seufzend massierte er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Nasenwurzel. Der Alkohol forderte seinen Tribut. Er hatte Mühe sich zu konzentrieren. Von dem schwankenden Boden unter seinen Füßen ganz abgesehen.

»Ich wäre jetzt gerne allein, Blaise!«

Zabini zögerte, doch Draco sagte mit nachdrücklicher Stimme:

»Wir reden morgen. Ich… Es war ein langer Scheiß-Tag. Wir reden morgen, ok?«

Draco wollte nur noch, dass Blaise verschwand. Er brauchte Ruhe und die würde er nicht finden. Nicht solange Zabini hier war. Überhaupt würde er hier keine Ruhe finden. Im Manor.

»Kann ich dich wirklich in diesem Zustand allein lassen?«

Blaise blickte ebenfalls auf die Uhr.

»Ich könnte im Gästezimmer schlafen!?«

»Geh nach hause. Ich komme klar. Wir reden morgen weiter. Im Büro.«

Als Zabini Draco zweifelnd ansah, wusste der Blonde bereits, dass er gewonnen hatte. Blaise würde gehen. Tatsächlich stand der Dunkelhaarige auf und packte seine Sachen. Erleichterung breitete sich in Dracos Brustkorb aus. Blaise war sein Freund und er war dankbar dafür, dass der gefragteste Anwalt der Zaubererwelt sich die Zeit nahm, für ihn da zu sein, etwas wofür er von Draco keine Bezahlung verlangte, aber jetzt, jetzt brauchte Draco etwas anderes. Etwas, dass ihn ungeduldig mit den Fingern an seinen Hemdknöpfen spielen ließ. Das Einzige, was ihm in diesem Zustand helfen würde, was seinen Kopf frei werden lassen würde, was er in solchen Situationen immer brauchte, was konstant war, immer da, ihm immer half. Immer.

»Danke, dass du gekommen bist!«, bemühte Draco sich entspannt zu sagen.

Blaise legte ihm noch mal mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter.

»Keine Ursache!«

Dann machte Zabini einen Schritt in die Feuerstelle. Draco blickte seinem Freund, der in einer grünen Wolke Flohpulver im Kamin verschwand, nach, wartete noch einen kurzen Moment. Dabei schloss er ein paar Mal die Augen, um sie anschließend wieder zu öffnen, als wollte er seinen Blick fokussieren. Für das, was er jetzt vorhatte, brauchte er einen halbwegs klaren Verstand. Es gelang ihm den Fokus zu halten. Zufrieden nickend nahm er seine Jacke, holte einen Ring aus der Innentasche, den er sich über den Finger streifte. Der Edelstein darin reagierte sofort auf den Kontakt mit Dracos Haut, verwandelte sich erst in eine klare silbriggraue Fläche, wurde dann aber immer dunkler, schließlich tief schwarz, wie ein Obsidian.

»Na also!«, murmelte Draco und apparierte.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hört euch das Kapitel gelesen von -Postapokalypso - an:


	2. Ein Schatten in den Schatten

Ein Prickeln im Nacken ließ Harry Potter aus einem traumlosen Schlaf schrecken. Es war nach Mitternacht. Er erhob sich leise, ohne Licht zu machen, den Zauberstab in der Hand, auf alles gefasst. Er konnte es spüren. Etwas. Der Schwarzhaarige schlich ans Fenster, raffte unauffällig den Vorhang zur Seite und blickte in die Dunkelheit. Lange. Sein Blick glitt über die Rasenfläche bis zu einer kleinen Baumgruppe. Glimmen. Ein Schatten in den Schatten. Eine Bewegung. Vielleicht aber auch nichts. Sein Herz schlug dröhnend in seinem Brustkorb. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Ein Adrenalinstoß. Harry fuhr blitzschnell herum und packte zu.

»Ahh!«

»Ginny!«, stieß der Schwarzhaarige erschrocken aus. 

Seine Hände hatten sich geübt um Hals und Handgelenk der zierlichen Rothaarigen gelegt, die er mühelos mit Schwung gegen die Wand gepresst hatte. Zu allem bereit. Sofort entließ er sie aus seinem Griff und beugte sich fürsorglich zu ihr hinunter.

»Entschuldige! Hab ich dir wehgetan?« 

Ginnys Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Angstvoll. Das konnte Harry sogar in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Sie rieb sich über Hals und Handgelenk.

»Nein!«, wehrte die junge Frau ab. »Aber was ist denn los?« Sie war augenscheinlich beunruhigt. »Ist was mit den Kindern? Ich hab von meinem Zimmer aus gehört, dass du aufgestanden bist und…«

»Nein, nein, keine Sorge«, fiel Harry Ginny ins Wort. »Alles in Ordnung, ich… ich bin aufgewacht und hatte so ein komisches Gefühl. Als wäre da draußen etwas. Jemand.« Er stockte und zuckte mit den Achseln. Er vertraute auf seine Instinkte, das hatte ihn all die Jahre überleben lassen, als Kind, als Jugendlicher und danach viele Male in seinem Job, aber jetzt in dieser Sekunde, mit einer gestreiften Pyjamahose bekleidet, über ein »komisches Gefühl« zusprechen, ließ Harry sich verlegen am Kopf kratzen und nach einer Entschuldigung suchen. Gleichzeitig hasste er diese Empfindung, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Dennoch tat er es:

»Der Carson-Fall macht mir zu schaffen, aber ich klinge wohl schon wie Luna, was?!« 

Ginny lachte leise.

»Das sind nur deine Nerven, Harry!«, sagte sie beruhigend. 

Harrys Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben und so etwas wie Wut regte sich in ihm. Er unterdrückte das Gefühl. Streit war das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte. 

»Das Ministerium hat unser Cottage mit Sicherheitsstufe A geschützt! Uns kann hier nichts passieren.«, erklärte sie souverän. 

Harry verzog leicht den Mund. Er verließ sich lieber auf sein Gefühl als auf das Ministerium. Natürlich würde er das weder seinen Kollegen noch Ginny unter die Nase reiben, aber dieses Misstrauen hatte ihn mehr als einmal gerettet. Blindes Vertrauen war etwas für Idioten. Und Harry Potter war sicher kein Idiot! Er sah wieder angestrengt aus dem Fenster. Ginny tat es ihm gleich, starrte in die Nacht hinaus, die nur vom Licht der Sterne und des Halbmondes am Himmel erhellt war.

»Ich könnte schwören, dass da draußen jemand ist«, sagte er leise und ärgerte sich sogleich, dass er es nicht für sich behalten hatte.

Die Rothaarige blickte aufmerksam durchs Fenster.

»Nein!« Sie schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. »Da ist niemand.« Ginny legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken. Streichelte sanft auf und ab. »Du hast wahrscheinlich schlecht geträumt.«

Harrys Kommentar dazu war ein Schnauben. Er war kein Kind, das schlecht träumte. Stirn runzelnd blickte er noch mal nach draußen. 

»Ich hätte schwören können…«

»Geh schlafen, Harry! Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Du bist übermüdet und abgespannt«, sagte die Rothaarige nun bestimmt, beinahe schon entnervt. »Du arbeitest einfach zu viel.« Dann setzte sie mit einem bitteren Unterton hinzu:   
»…und mit den falschen Leuten. Ich frage mich immer noch, wieso du diesen Antrag nicht gestellt hast. Shacklebott hat vorgestern noch mal gesagt…«

Harry versteifte sich, fixierte die Rothaarige in der Dunkelheit, an die sich seine Augen bereits etwas gewöhnt hatten. Warum konnte Ginny es nicht einfach gut sein lassen? Sie hatten schon hunderte, nein, tausende Mal darüber gesprochen. Die Wut, die er eben noch zurück in seine Eingeweide gedrückt hatte, schnellte nach oben, raste wie Adrenalin durch seinen Körper, spannte jede Muskelfaser in ihm.

»Soll das jetzt wieder eine von diesen Diskussionen werden, Ginny?«

Harrys Stimme war lauter geworden, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Scharf. Schneidend. Zornig. Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust wie einen Schutz, entgegnete jedoch nichts. Aber es war zu spät. Die Wut rollte wie eine Lawine über Harry hinweg. Er konnte es nicht verhindern. Auch das war jedes Mal so, wenn es um dieses Thema ging. 

»Ich will keinen anderen Partner, ok!«, blaffte Harryschon wieder lauter. »Er macht gute Arbeit. Wir! Sehr gute Arbeit sogar. Und das seit sieben Jahren. Egal, was er sonst ist.«

»Und wenn er der beste Auror von allen wäre, ein mieser Charakter bleibt ein mieser Charakter. Keiner will mit ihm arbeiten, aber du, du…« Sie machte eine undefinierbare Geste. »Was willst du beweisen, Harry? Dass du ein Heiliger bist? Was für ein großes Herz du hast? Wie gut du im Vergeben bist?«

Harry schluckte, zählte langsam bis zehn, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er wollte doch nicht streiten, nicht schon wieder und nicht über dieses Thema. Das war seine Arbeit. Das ging Ginny nichts an. Hier zuhause war er bereit, sich nach ihr zu richten, aber nicht was seine Arbeit betraf. Seine Arbeit, dieser Bereich gehört ihm. Das einzige, was ihm allein gehörte. Ihm allein! 

»Ich fasse nicht, dass wir das hier tun!«, erklärte Harry entgeistert. Er fühlte die Hitze in seinen Wangen, die sich in seinem gesamten Körper ausgebreitet hatte. »Es ist mitten in der Nacht und du fängst wieder davon an? Ich werde nicht mit dir diskutieren! Und du wirst dich auch nicht in meine Arbeit einmischen. Und schon gar nicht wirst du mit Shacklebott über mich und meine Arbeit sprechen!« 

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren.

»Ohja, Harry. Das ist wieder typisch für dich!«, stieß die Rothaarige erbost aus. »Du diskutierst nicht über deine Arbeit mit mir. Wie schön für dich. Ich soll mich raushalten. Nur dass du mehr Zeit mit deiner Scheiß-Arbeit verbringst als mit mir und deinen Kindern! Wenn du mal zu hause wärst, dann könnte ich vielleicht auch zu einer anderen Zeit als mitten in der Nacht mit dir ein Gespräch führen. Wie normale Leute. Aber Harry Potter ist ja nicht normal! Verzeihung!«, spottete sie und war dabei ebenso wie Harry laut geworden.

Harrys Hände krampften. Seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt atmete er gepresst. 

»Willst du mir jetzt vorwerfen, dass ich meine Arbeit gut machen will?«

»Gut machen wollen?«, fragte sie voller Häme. »Das einzige, was dir in deinem Leben wichtig ist, ist dieser Scheißjob mit einem Partner, der dir das Leben zur Hölle macht, den du nicht leiden kannst und der dich nicht leiden kann. Aber Harry Potter zieht das durch. Koste es, was es wolle! Das ist krank, Harry. Aber du, du willst ja nicht mit mir darüber diskutieren.«, schrie Ginny. »Dann lass es eben!«

Die Rothaarige drehte sich blitzschnell um. Ihre nackten Füße klatschten auf den Dielen. Sie verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Die Tür knallte hinter ihr ins Schloss. 

»Ginny!«

Mit hastigen Schritten folgte Harry ihr, blieb jedoch an der Türschwelle stehen. Ein Geräusch hinter der Tür. Ein Schluchzen. Der Schwarzhaarige stand mit hilflos geballten Fäusten in der Dunkelheit. Zögernd. Ihm war eiskalt. Die Wut war in ihm gefroren. Da war nur die Kälte der Nacht, die von seinen nackten Füßen in seine Beine bis in sein Innerstes kroch. Ginnys Angriff hatte ihn nicht getroffen, das taten ihre Worte schon lange nicht mehr. Aber ihr Schmerz, ihre Tränen, ihr Schluchzen, ihre Verzweiflung quälte ihn. 

»Es… Ginny… Es tut mir…«

Harry hörte das leise Weinen eines Säuglings. Er warf einen Blick auf die geschlossene Zimmertür seiner Frau, dann sah er in die Richtung, aus der das konstante Wimmern des Kindes kam. Er seufzte, schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Morgen! Morgen würde die Sache wieder anders aussehen. Morgen… 

Harry drehte sich um, ging den Flur hinunter, ins Kinderzimmer, um die weinende Lily zu beruhigen, die von ihrem Streit geweckt worden war.

Wieder einmal.


	3. Nichts

Harry lief durch das taunasse Gras hinterm Haus. Die Morgensonne kroch den Horizont hinauf, versah das kleine Landhaus mit einem leuchtenden Kranz. Doch für die Schönheit des Sonnenaufgangs hatte Harry keine Augen. Langsam schritt er die kleine Baumgruppe ab, in deren Schatten er gestern Nacht einen »Schatten« zusehen geglaubt hatte.   
  
Lautstarkes Vogelgezwitscher vermischte sich mit dem Geschnatter von Kleinkindern und dem Geklacker von Geschirr auf einem Frühstückstisch, der gerade eingedeckt wurde. Harry ging vor einer großen Buche in die Hocke und untersuchte das Erdreich. Es hatte über Nacht geregnet. Die Luft war schwer und feucht. Erfüllt von dem Geruch des Spätsommermorgens und nasser Erde. Er konnte keine Fußabdrücke oder andere Spuren erkennen. Was auch immer dieser jemand oder dieses Etwas in der Nacht gewesen war, es hatte anscheinend keine hinterlassen. Harry kratzte sich am Kinn. Sollte er sich wirklich getäuscht haben?   
  
»Kommst du, Harry!?«, rief Ginny durch das geöffnete Fenster nach draußen.  
  
Harry richtete sich auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare. Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen und zurück ins Haus gehen, als sein Blick von etwas goldglänzendem angezogen wurde. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Er bückte sich. Behutsam strich er die Grashalme zur Seite, um keine Spuren zu zerstören. Zu seinen Füßen lagen ein paar Zigarettenstummel und eine leere, zusammen geknüllte Zigarettenpackung. Golden.  
  
Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper. Adrenalin. Unwillkürlich huschte sein Blick über das Grundstück, bevor er die Pappschachtel aufhob und untersuchte.  
  
»Benson & Hedges«, murmelte Harry nachdenklich, kratzte sich am Kopf. Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. »Muggle-Zigaretten? Was zum Teufel…?«  
  
Er hatte recht gehabt. Jemand war hier gewesen. Hier auf seinem Grund und Boden. Unbemerkt. Trotz Sicherheitsstufe A. Aber wer versteckte sich nachts zwischen den Bäumen und beäugte Harry Potters Haus? Der Anzahl von Zigarettenstummeln nach zu urteilen über Stunden. Und wer brachte es fertig, das zu tun, ohne dass das Ministerium Alarm geschlagen hatte? Fragen über Fragen rasten durch Harrys Kopf und keine der möglichen Antworten gefiel ihm. Er drehte sich zu dem Haus um, aus dem die Stimmen seiner Kinder und seiner Frau nach draußen drangen.  
  
Er musste der Sache nachgehen. Wenn seine Familie in Gefahr wäre… Harry schüttelte den Gedanken ab, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass seiner Familie etwas zustieß.  
  


\---

  
  
Als Harry die Küche betrat, hatte Ginny ihm bereits Kaffee eingeschenkt. Der 4-Jährige James knabberte an einem Marmeladentoast, während der 2-Jährige Albus mit angestrengter Miene eifrig Brei auf seinem Gesicht und der Holztischplatte verteilte. Harry grinste. Seine Besorgnis hatte er tief in sich eingeschlossen, ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
  
»Na, das mit dem Essen müssen wir wohl noch üben, Al!«  
  
Er wischte notdürftig mit einem feuchten Tuch über das Gesicht seines Sohnes, der ihn mit großen braungrünen Augen ansah und dann glucksend lachte, während er seine kleinen Fingerchen nach seinem Vater ausstreckte.   
  
»Ja, da hat dein Daddy vollkommen Recht!«  
  
Ginny lächelte. Sie hatte Lily auf dem Arm, hielt die Halbjährige mühelos, während sie an Harrys Seite trat, sich zu ihm hinunter beugte und ihn auf die Wange küsste.  
  
»Guten Morgen, Harry!«  
  
Harrys Augenbrauen waren kurz nach oben gezuckt, dann aber sofort wieder in ihre normale Position geglitten. Von ihrem Streit in der Nacht war nichts mehr zu spüren, als hätte Harry sich das nur eingebildet.   
  
Ginny rückte knarrend ihren Holzstuhl vom Tisch, setzte sich dann. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
  
»Und hast du draußen was gefunden?«  
  
Ihr Ton war freundlich und neutral. Unwillkürlich wanderte Harrys Hand zu seiner Robeninnentasche und tastete über die klamme Pappe der Zigarettenschachtel, die er aus dem Garten mitgebracht hatte.   
  
»Nein. Da war gar nichts!«, sagte er und biss ein großes Stück von seinem Toast ab.  
  
»Hätte mich auch sehr gewundert, schließlich ist der Schutz des Ministeriums wirklich gut und es weiß sowieso kaum jemand, dass wir hier draußen wohnen.«  
  
Harry starrte in seine Kaffeetasse und nickte. Dann blickte er grimmig nach draußen zur Baumgruppe, bei der er seinen Fund gemacht hatte. Das bestärkte ihn in seinem Entschluss nur noch mehr, der Sache nachzugehen, aber Ginny würde er davon nichts erzählen. Es war das Beste, wenn sie nicht beunruhigt würde.   
  
Ginny blätterte durch den Tagespropheten. Mit einem breiten Lächeln teilte sie die Zeitung, nahm sich den Sportteil und reichte Harry den Rest. Er lächelte ihr zu, wobei das Lächeln seine Augen nicht erreichte. Dann begann Ginny fröhlich vor sich hin zuplappern, während Harry nicht vergaß zur richtigen Zeit an den richtigen Stellen ein »Ja« oder »Mhmh« einzustreuen oder zu lachen.   
  
Es war ok. Wenn Ginny tat, als wäre nichts, dann war Harry das nur Recht. Er war mit seinen Gedanken ohnehin bei etwas ganz anderem. Und er hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit von der letzten Nacht noch einmal aufzuwärmen. Diesen kleinen Unstimmigkeiten durfte man einfach nicht so viel Beachtung schenken, sie waren nebensächlich, wenn man das große Ganze bedachte, überlegte Harry, während er seine lächelnde Frau betrachtete. Seine Kinder. Sie sahen fröhlich aus. Er selbst lächelte. Das war seine Familie. Eine glückliche Familie. Die Familie, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Die er beschützen würde, koste es, was es wolle.     
  
Auch nach dem Frühstück, als Harry sich von Ginny und den Kleinen verabschiedete, lächelten und winkten Frau und Kinder fröhlich. Kein böses Wort, kein böser Blick. Eine glückliche Familie, dachte Harry wieder, als er pünktlich um Acht wie jeden Werktag ins Ministerium apparierte. Die Zigarettenschachtel in seiner Tasche.


	4. Bambi & Klopfer

Schwungvoll stieß Draco die Tür aus Milchglas zu dem Büro auf, an der in großen Lettern »Aurorenabteilung – Junior-Auroren – Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy« prangte. Entnervt riss er dabei das Pergament ab, das jemand über ihre Namen geklebt hatte. Es zeigte ein gezeichnetes Rehkitz und ein Kaninchen. Darunter stand in verschnörkelter Schrift: »Bambi & Klopfer«.  
  
Harry, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, war über dem Bericht, den er gerade schrieb zusammengezuckt. Er folgte jeder Bewegung des Blonden, der mit steifen Schritten den Raum durchquerte, ihn keines Blickes würdigte und dabei leise vor sich hinfluchte.  
  
»Man müsste doch meinen, dass das irgendwann auch mal aufhört! Das ist doch kein Kindergarten hier!«   
  
Draco pfefferte das Blatt, das er zerknüllt hatte, mit einem gezielten Wurf in den Papierkorb, in dem sich bereits drei weitere Papierknäule dieser Art befanden. Die Ausbeute der Woche.   
  
Harry wartete. Er wusste, wie sehr den Blonden, der Running-Gag der Kollegen nervte, die auch nach sieben Jahren nicht müde waren, immer wieder auf ihre Patroni – Hirsch und Kaninchen- anzuspielen, denen sie auch ihre Spitznamen im Ministerium verdankten.   
  
»Oh, wir haben ja wieder mal wunderbare Laune heute!«, kommentierte Harry.  
  
Der Blonde hatte seinen Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des Raumes schon fast erreicht und beachtete Harry noch immer nicht, sah ihn nicht mal an. Als wäre er Luft. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Ein »Guten Morgen« oder eine Erklärung, warum Malfoy mehr als drei Stunden zu spät war? Nicht wirklich! Warum sollte an diesem Tag auch irgendetwas anders sein, als sonst? Warum sollte sich irgendetwas geändert haben? Es kostete ihn einiges, halbwegs ruhig zu bleiben.   
  
»Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy, wie schön, dass Sie sich auch mal herbequemen konnten, ich hoffe, es hat nicht zu viele Umstände gemacht?«, frotzelte er.  
  
»Leck mich, Bambi!«, entgegnete Draco gereizt, was Harry geflissentlich ignorierte. Er war von Malfoy nichts anderes gewöhnt.    
  
»Du bist zu spät!«, sagte Harry stattdessen, ohne den Vorwurf darin zu verstecken. Er schob die Finger ineinander und sah den Blonden erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Demonstrativ sah Draco auf die Uhr. Es war halb Zwölf.  
  
»Findest du wirklich, Potter?«   
  
Harry reagierte nicht, sondern atmete nur tief ein und aus, als wollte er sich selbst beruhigen. Das Gesicht des Blonden war noch blasser als sonst. Er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen.   
  
»Verpfeift mich Perfect-Potter deswegen jetzt bei der Dienstaufsicht und lässt mich öffentlich an den Pranger stellen?«, höhnte Draco, knallte seine Aktentasche auf Harrys Schreibtisch und baute sich herausfordernd vor dem Schwarzhaarigen auf. Kaltes Grau traf auf funkelndes Grün.   
  
Er würde nicht darauf reagieren, zwang Harry sich, die Provokation Malfoys zu ignorieren. Dennoch sträubte sich sein Innerstes, kleinbei zu geben. Die Atmosphäre begann sich aufzuladen. Wie üblich.   
  
»Zabini hat drei Eulen geschickt und war auch schon persönlich hier.« Harry zog seelenruhig eine Akte unter Dracos Ledertasche hervor und legte sie auf einen Stapel links neben sich. Dann flötete er mit höherer Stimme:   
  
»Mr. Zabini lässt Mr. Malfoy ausrichten, er solle sich bitte umgehend bei ihm melden, sobald Mr. Malfoy eintrifft.«  
  
Harry legte den Kopf schief, klimperte kokett mit den Wimpern und wartete. Der Blonde presste die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg. Dann drehte er sich um, warf die Aktentasche achtlos in die Ecke und machte sich an seinem eigenen Schreibtisch zu schaffen. Er wühlte in einer der Schubladen, bis er eine kleine Phiole aus dieser hervorzog: Anti-Kater-Trank. Harry beobachtet, wie Draco mit zittrigen Fingern die Kappe des Verschlusses abdrehte.  
  
Harry hasste es, so etwas wie Besorgnis in sich aufkeimen zu fühlen. Von der Neugier ganz abgesehen, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Malfoy sah nicht gut aus und schien in einer extrem schlechten Verfassung zu sein, was ihn noch wesentlich übellauniger als sonst machte. Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht. Aber Malfoy würde ihm den Grund, weshalb er sich so gehen ließ, sowieso nicht sagen. Wie üblich. Sie waren wahrscheinlich die einzigen Auroren im Britischen-Auroren-Büro, die sich als Partner außer Beschimpfungen, Dienstlichem und Speisevorlieben so wenig zu sagen hatten, dachte Harry bitter. Wobei Malfoy sowieso von den meisten im Ministerium gemieden wurde. Vor sein Privatleben und sich selbst hatte der Ex-Slytherin eine dicke, unüberwindliche Mauer gezogen, mit einem großen Betreten-verboten-Schild davor und wer sich auch nur einen Deut zu weit in dieses Gebiet hineinwagte, wurde schnell und hart in seine Schranken verwiesen. Harry hatte es genauso aufgegeben wie der Rest, es zu versuchen. Aber manchmal…   
  
»Du siehst aus, als hätte dich ein Drache ausgekotzt«, stellte Harry fest. »Schon mal drüber nachgedacht, weniger zu trinken und mehr zu schlafen?« Er begann Unterlagen in eine Aktenmappe zu sortieren. »Vielleicht wärst du dann mal pünktlich und ich könnte meine Arbeit machen, statt Privatsekretärin für dich spielen zu müssen, weil dein Lieblingsfreund es nicht erwarten, kann seine kleinen ach-so-wichtigen Slytherinangelegenheiten mit dir zu besprechen.«  
  
Der Blonde leerte das Fläschchen Anti-Kater-Trank in einem Zug, wurde von innen heraus geschüttelt und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
  
»Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß, Potter!«  
  
»Würde ich ja gerne!« Harry knallte eine Akte auf die Tischplatte, was das Geräusch seines reißenden Geduldsfadens locker übertönte. »Aber wenn ich ständig mit deinem Scheiß belästigt werde, weil du deinen Arsch nicht rechzeitig herbewegen kannst, wird aus deinem Scheiß automatisch auch mein Scheiß! Also, was ist mit dir los? Ärger mit Mrs. Malfoy?«  
  
Dracos Kopf schnappte nach oben. Harry wurde von einem eisigen Blick getroffen, der ihn bis ins Mark frieren ließ. Sein Schuss ins Blaue hatte sich als Volltreffer erwiesen und plötzlich tat Harry dieser offensichtliche Schlag unter die Gürtellinie sogar leid. Für einen sehr kurzen Moment, bis Malfoy nämlich, nachdem der seine wutverzerrten Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, den Mund aufmachte:  
  
»Schließt du immer von dir auf andere? Lässt dich dein kleines Frauchen zu hause nicht mehr ran oder warum hängst du dich in mein Privatleben, was dich absolut nichts angeht?«, blaffte Draco. Seine Hände krampften sich so fest zusammen, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, auch wenn seine Stimme ruhig war. »Gibt’s Ärger im Potter-Paradies? Hat sie endlich erkannt, was du für ein kaputter Versager bist?«   
  
Blitzschnell war Harry auf den Beinen. Den Zauberstab in der Hand und drohend auf den Blonden gerichtet. Der Stuhl war mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand gedonnert. Malfoys Worte ließen Wut wie ein Feuerwerk in Harrys Hirn explodieren. Harrys Augen sprühten Funken und Röte schoss spürbar in seine Wangen. Die Grenze. Draco hatte sie überschritten. Wieder. Wie immer. Mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit hatte er Harry da getroffen, wo es wehtat. Und doch rührte Harry sich nicht. Er atmete stoßweise durch die Nase, die Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst und verhaarte in dieser Position. Wie ein Zug, bei dem jemand die Notbremse gezogen hatte. Er musste ruhig bleiben. Durfte nicht ausrasten. Nicht schon wieder. Draco war nicht mal zusammen gezuckt, während Harry innerlich von zehn runter zählte, um zur Besinnung zu kommen. Er konnte sich keine Ausraster mehr erlauben.  
  
»Wow! Ist das neuer Rekord? Ich bin noch keine fünf Minuten hier und du bist schon wieder kurz davor auszuticken! Was Anti-Aggressions-Allison dazu wohl sagen wird?« Draco wirkte unter der zur Schau gestellten Belustigung bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Als würde er auf etwas warten, hoffen. »Aber ein bisschen enttäuscht bin ich schon: Kein Fluch, keine gebrochenen Knochen für mich heute? Machst du etwa Fortschritte, Bambi?«  
  
Der Blonde versenkte seinen Blick in Harrys, das Kinn herausfordernd vorgereckt. Aber Harry tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, zu zuschlagen. Nicht schon wieder.   
  
»Treib es nicht zu weit, Malfoy!« Harry hatte Mühe nicht zu schreien. Seine Stimme war ein ersticktes Zischen.   
  
»Sonst was?«, schoss es dem Schwarzhaarigen beißend entgegen.  
  
Ihre Blicke fochten miteinander, dann sah Harry weg und ließ den Zauberstab zurück in seine Tasche gleiten. Er rückte den Stuhl bei und setzte sich wieder, atmete tief ein und aus. Er würde sich nicht weiter provozieren und zu irgendetwas hinreißen lassen, was er später bereuen würde. Das war schon zu oft passiert. Allison hatte Harry das Muster erklärt. Malfoys Muster und Harrys Rolle darin. Selbstbestrafung. Katharsis. Verstanden hatte er davon bis heute immer noch nichts. Er war schließlich Auror und kein Profiler.  
  
»Können wir jetzt endlich arbeiten?«, presste Harry schließlich hervor.   
  
»Aber immer doch, Potter!« Draco grinste gezwungen, beinahe enttäuscht. Noch immer schwelte es zwischen ihnen. »Lass mich deine wunderbar einschläfernde Stimme hören, wenn du ausnahmsweise etwas von Bedeutung zu sagen hast!«  
  
Harrys Finger krampften sich um die Schreibfeder, die er gerade in die Hand genommen hatte. Das Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht wurde wieder breiter. Harry schluckte. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Das Bedürfnis Draco das Grinsen mit der Faust aus der Visage zu wischen, war weniger als einen Impuls entfernt. Aber heute würde es nicht passieren, nahm Harry sich vor. Er würde sich beherrschen, zu nichts hinreißen lassen. Schließlich hatte er eine Neuigkeit für Malfoy, die diesen sicher genauso in Aufruhr versetzen würde, wie sie ihn in Aufruhr versetzt hatte.   
  
»Dann sperr deine Lauscher auf, Klopfer!«   
  
Der Blonde zuckte sichtbar zusammen, das Grienen auf dessen Gesicht gefror. Und Harry genoss es, Dracos Reaktion auf dessen verhassten Spitznamen und das dazugehörige Wortspiel zu beobachten. Ein kleiner Trost, quasi dafür, dass er darauf verzichtet hatte, zuzuschlagen. Aber auch Malfoy musste spüren, dass Harry tatsächlich etwas von Bedeutung zu sagen hatte, denn Draco schwieg aufmerksam. Betont langsam steckte Harry die Feder in die Halterung zurück.   
  
»Könnte sein, dass dich das interessiert: Das Versteck der Carson-Bande konnte ausfindig gemacht werden.«  
  
Der Blonde sog zischend die Luft ein. In einer fließenden, schnellen Bewegung war Draco hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor gekommen, sein Gesicht war vollkommen ernst geworden.   
  
»Wo?«  
  
Ehe der Schwarzhaarige sich versah, stand Draco direkt neben ihm und blickte aufmerksam auf den Stadtplan von London, der an der Wand hinter Harrys Schreibtisch hing. Wie Harry es erwartet hatte, war alles, was die Atmosphäre vergiftend zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, schlagartig mit dieser Information verpufft, als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt.   
  
Man konnte Malfoy Vieles vorwerfen, aber sicher nicht mangelnde Professionalität oder fehlendes Engagement bei der Arbeit. Egal, wie sehr Malfoy Harry sonst hassen mochte oder darauf abfuhr, ihm das Leben schwer zu machen, sobald es um den Job ging, war alles andere bedeutungslos. Dann zählte nur die Arbeit, der Fall, den es zu lösen galt. Und das schätzte Harry an Malfoy. Dessen Leidenschaft, Hartnäckigkeit und Ruhelosigkeit. Die Bereitschaft, alles hinter einen Fall zurück zustellen. Mit allem, was man hatte auf den Fall konzentriert zu sein, bereit zu sein, alles dafür zu tun. Zielgerichtet. Das war das einzige, was sie gemeinsam hatten, teilten. Und das war auch der Grund dafür, warum Harry jeder Zeit wieder Draco Malfoys Partner werden würde und bleiben wollte. Trotz allem. Auch wenn das außer ihm keiner zu verstehen schien.  
  
»Ein Lagerhaus an der Themse. So wie du vermutet hast.« Der Schwarzhaarige deutete auf eine rote Markierung auf der Karte. »Wir haben einen Tipp gekriegt. William, der Vampir, dem der Pub in der Mill Street Ecke Wolseley gehört, hat geplaudert.«  
  
»Da bekommt der Begriff V-Mann doch gleich eine andere Bedeutung«, kommentierte Draco trocken und beugte sich nach vorne. »Wenigstens etwas, wofür die scheiß Blutsauger gut sind.« Er tippte grimmig mit dem Zeigefinger auf die rote Markierung. »Hab ich’s doch gewusst!«, knurrte Draco schließlich selbstzufrieden.   
  
Der Blonde schob sich wieder an Harry vorbei. Er zog die silberne Kette, die er immer unter dem Hemd um den Hals trug, hervor und fischte nach dem kleinen magischen Schlüssel, der daran hing. Er ging zum Wandschrank, schloss auf, griff nach seinem Lederhalfter, in dem zwei Messer steckten, und schlüpfte hinein.  
  
»Wann nehmen wir die Wichser hoch?«  
  
Harry schnaubte.   
  
»Duff will, dass wir erst observieren. Die Wühler mutmaßen, dass etwas Größeres dahinter stecken könnte. Wollen an die Verhandlungspartner. Also, nur kucken, nicht anfassen!* Vorerst!«  
  
Der Blonde gab einen Laut von sich, der am ehesten als Knurren beschrieben werden könnte, und knallte die Schranktür wütend zu. Genauso hatte Harry sich auch gefühlt, als der Commissioner ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie die Schweine nicht sofort festnehmen durften.  
  
»Verflucht!«, stieß Draco aus. Sein Blick glitt über die Fotos, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hingen. Eines zeigte eine junge blonde Frau in festlicher Aurorentracht. Lächelnd. Daneben ein Familienfoto, wie man es an Verwandte verschenkte. Die blonde Frau und ein dunkelblonder junger Mann, in der Mitte ein etwa fünfjähriger Junge und ein siebenjähriges Mädchen. Die nächste Aufnahme zeigte den gefolterten, toten Körper derselben Frau. Darunter die blutüberströmte Leiche des Mannes. Zwei weitere Bilder zeigten die beiden Kinder. Zerstückelt bis zur Unkenntlichkeit. Harry musste nicht hinsehen. Die Bilder hatten sich in sein Gehirn gebrannt, verfolgten ihn bis in seine Träume. Harry verfolgte jede Bewegung des Blonden, der mit schnellen Schritten im Büro auf und abging.  
  
»Die Wichser haben Chase und ihre Familie gekillt! Und wir arbeiten seit einem Jahr an diesem Fall, um die Carsons dingfest zu machen! Wir haben Beweise, alles, was wir brauchen! Alles! Worauf wollen die jetzt noch warten? Bis die Bastarde wieder ungetaucht sind?«, ereiferte sich Draco.  
  
Wut zeichnete sich auf dessen Gesichtszügen ab. Dieselbe Wut, die Harry auch in seinem Herzen trug. Allerdings fest eingeschlossen. Es machte doch keinen Sinn. Die Carsons waren nicht zum Abschuss freigegeben. Noch nicht. Sich aufzuregen, half da überhaupt nichts.   
  
»Mir gefällt es auch nicht!« Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie erst dann die Freigabe bekommen würden, wenn die Obrigkeit grünes Licht gab. Der Blonde blieb stehen.  
  
»Gefallen?«, stieß Draco verächtlich aus. »Es hätte jeden aus dem Team treffen können. Das hättest genauso gut du sein können und deine Familie! Du weißt wie die Carsons arbeiten! Ist dir das etwa egal?!«  
  
Kaltes Feuer loderte grau in den Augen des Blonden. Stille. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt den Blick seines Partners. Harry dachte an die Zigarettenschachtel aus seinem Garten, die er noch immer in der Innentasche seiner Robe fühlte, wie ein drohendes Unheil. Es hätte damals jeden treffen können. Damit hatte Draco Recht. Und vielleicht… Daran wollte Harry nicht denken. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass seiner Familie etwas geschehen würde. Weder seiner Familie noch Dracos oder die der anderen, die am Fall beteiligt waren.   
  
»Ja, weiß ich und es ist mir nicht egal!«, entgegnete Harry schließlich ruhig. Sein Gesicht jedoch hatte sich verfinstert. »Wir werden sie schnappen und sie werden für das bezahlen, was sie getan haben. Für jeden einzelnen Mord, für jede Verstümmlung, für jede Vergewaltigung. Charisma war genauso meine Kollegin, wie deine! Wann wir die Freigabe bekommen, spielt keine Rolle. Wir kriegen die Schweine so oder so!«  
  
Die beiden Männer schwiegen. Grimmige Entschlossenheit auf ihren Gesichtern. Harrys Gedanken kreisten wieder um den Fund, den er am Morgen gemacht hatte. Aber er würde sich darum kümmern. Nichts würde passieren. Außer, dass diese Bastarde ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen würden. Dafür würden sie schon sorgen. Sie beide. Vielleicht sogar schon heute.  
  
»Naja, du kannst dich jedenfalls schon mal auf ’ne lange Nacht gefasst machen«, brach Harry nach einer Weile das Schweigen, in dem sie stumm auf Papiere und Karten geblickt hatten. »Wir haben die Schicht heute Nacht nach Fiernan und Swank um Null Einhundert.«  
  
Draco nickte knapp und begann in einer Akte zu blätterten. Sein Gesicht zeigte immer noch Missbilligung.  
  
»Ich hab jetzt einen Termin bei Duff.« Harry erhob sich und zog seine Robe über. Der Blonde sah noch nicht mal auf. Brummte nur abwesend.   
  
Harry würde ihm nichts von seiner Entdeckung hinterm Haus und seinen damit einhergehenden Befürchtungen erzählen. Und der Blonde machte auch wie üblich keine Anstalten, ihn irgendetwas zu fragen, auch nicht, was er bei Commissioner Duff wollte. Ihre Partnerschaft folgte strikten Regeln. Sie war auf Auseinandersetzungen oder Dienstliches beschränkt und… Essen. Die einzige nicht-dienstliche Sache, bei der sie es schafften, sich wie zivilisierte Menschen zu verhalten, dachte Harry wieder bitter. Ohne diesen Hass und die Kälte zwischen ihnen… es, alles wäre so viel einfacher.   
  
»Ich geh danach zu Mei Ling. Soll ich was mitbringen?«  
  
Draco blickte nur kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
»Ich vermute mal, dass Blaise um Punkt Zwölf auf der Matte stehen wird. Du weißt schon: der ach-so-wichtigen Slytherinangelegenheiten wegen!« Draco seufzte gequält, ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen, den Finger wie ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten der Akte gelegt und rümpfte dann die Nase. »Der wird mich wohl oder übel zum Essen schleppen. Also, nicht nötig.«    
  
»Na dann…« Harry durchquerte das Büro und griff nach der Türklinke.   
  
»Hey«, sagte Draco warnend und ließ Harry damit innehalten. Der Blonde sah ihn eindringlich an. »Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und nimm nicht wieder die Zwölf, sonst jammerst du mir noch den Rest des Tages die Ohren voll, dass du Sodbrennen hast. Es hat seinen Grund, weshalb extra scharf auf der Karte steht, ok?!«  
  
Harry stieß schnaubend Luft durch die Nase und verließ das Büro.  


  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
* Ein wunderschöner Satz aus einer bekannten Werbung für Bier von der Marke Veltins, den ich mir hier mal frech geliehen habe.   



	5. Comissioner Duff

»Schicken Sie Potter rein, Rita!«, tönte der dunkle Bass aus dem Büro von Roland Duff dem Leiter des Auroren-Büros. 

Die rotblonde Vorzimmerdame geleitete Harry mit einem Lächeln in das geräumige Büro des Commissioners. Als sich die Tür hinter Harry schloss, sah der große Mann hinter dem massiven Mahagoni-Schreibtisch von einem Stapel Papiere auf und brummte:

»Potter, Sie wollten mich dringend sprechen?«

»Ja, Sir!« Harry wartete bis Duff ihm mit einem Nicken gebot, sich zu setzen.

»Erst Klopfer und jetzt auch noch Bambi?!« Der End-Fünfziger seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer großen, prankenartigen Hand durch das kurz geschorene, dunkelblonde Haar, das mit vielen grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. »Habt ihr euch etwa abgesprochen, um mir den Tag zu versauen?«

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

»Malfoy war hier?«

»Selbstverständlich, Potter. Sie arbeiten am Carson-Fall. Und wie Sie wissen, gibt es Informationen, die bei Sicherheitsstufe A zwingend mitgeteilt werden müssen. Wie zum Beispiel die, dass Alice Malfoy sich gestern entschieden hat, es ihren drei Vorgängerinnen gleichzutun und Ex-Mrs. Malfoy Nummer vier zu werden. Da sie das Manor verlassen hat, war eine Mitteilung an mich über ihren Aufenthaltsort für die Sicherheitsabteilung also nötig. Hat Malfoy Ihnen denn nicht Bescheid gesagt?«

»Nicht direkt, Sir«, druckste Harry und murmelte dann, »das erklärt allerdings einiges.«

Der große, massige Mann, selbst jahrelang aktiver Auror des Ministeriums, bevor er in die administrativen Ränge aufgestiegen war, hob fragend die buschigen Augenbrauen.

»Ich hoffe, dieses einiges beinhaltet keine demolierte Büroeinrichtung oder irgendwelche Verletzungen, die im St. Mungo’s behandelt werden müssten?« Duff reckte den Hals um den Junior-Auroren zu mustern.

»Nein, Sir!«, beeilte Harry sich zu sagen. »Diesmal nicht.«

Duff lachte dunkel und laut, sagte dann jedoch ernst:

»Na, da bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, das Budget der Abteilung ständig aufzustocken, weil bei Ihren kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheiten regelmäßig Mobiliar und Knochen zu Bruch gehen.«

»Selbstverständlich, Sir!«

»Dann zahlen sich die Stunden bei Allison Rosenberg im Anti-Aggressionstraining wohl aus?« Duff verengte die Augen zu einem prüfenden Blick. Tiefe Falten gruben sich in das glatt rasierte Gesicht des Chef-Aurors.

»Möglicherweise, Sir!«, entgegnete Harry steif. Er mochte die Richtung nicht, die dieses Gespräch im Begriff war zu nehmen.

»Meine Güte, Potter, nehmen Sie endlich den Stock aus dem Arsch und lassen Sie uns wie normale Menschen reden!« Beide Riesenpranken des Älteren waren mit einem lauten Knall auf die Tischplatte gesaust.

»Ja«, Harry räusperte sich, »Commissioner Duff.« Doch seinen Vorgesetzten beim Rang anzusprechen, war nicht weniger formell, als wäre er beim Sir geblieben. Roland Duff schüttelte dem entsprechend den Kopf und grinste dabei amüsiert. Dann wurde seine tiefe Stimme ernst.

»Harry, ist es das wirklich wert? Die Rippenprellung im letzten Monat, die ständigen Grabenkämpfe, die Stunden bei Dr. Rosenberg? Sie wissen, dass Sie nur den Antrag stellen müssen und Sie bekommen sofort einen anderen Partner.«

Harry versteifte sich unter dem durchdringenden Blick des Chef-Aurors, der weiter auf ihn einredete.

»Der Minister war nach Ihrer letzten großen Auseinandersetzung, bei der Sie beide Ihr Büro und den halben Flur in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt haben, hier und hat mich noch mal darauf hingewiesen, dass in Ihrem Fall besondere Regelungen greifen. Enigma-Profil hin oder her. Also, warum tun Sie sich das an?«

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg. Duff seufzte. 

»Malfoy ist eine Katastrophe, Potter! Nicht als Auror, aber als Mensch. Das wissen alle hier. Und sind wir mal ehrlich: vier Frauen in sieben Jahren? Bei den Überstunden, die Malfoy macht, ist er noch nicht mal viel zu hause gewesen und selbst diese Frauen haben es nicht mit ihm ausgehalten. Niemand würde Ihnen einen Vorwurf machen. Vielleicht tun Sie sich sogar beiden einen Gefallen damit?!«

Harry reckte das Kinn vor und sah dem Commissioner fest in die Augen, dann antwortete er:

»Mit Verlaub gesagt, Sir, Malfoy und ich sind das beste Auroren-Team, das das Ministerium hat. Und bisher je hatte. Unsere Erfolgsquote liegt bei…«

Duff winkte ab.

»Ja, ja, das streitet auch keiner ab. Niemand leistet so gute Arbeit, wie Sie beide. Zusammen. Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Aber ist es das auch wert?«

Harry musste über diese Frage nicht nachdenken. Er antworte ohne zu zögern.

»Ja! Das ist es, Sir.«

Der Commissioner schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

»Bei Merlin, in Sachen Sturheit passen Sie beide wirklich perfekt zusammen. Exakt dieselbe Antwort hat Malfoy mir auf diese Frage auch gegeben. Wahrscheinlich ist die Dickköpfigkeit auch die Grundlage für dieses entsetzliche Enigma-Profil.« Roland Duff seufzte wieder. »Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie dieser hohe Punktwert bei der Eignungsübereinstimmung zustande kommen konnte.« Er schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf »Das letzte Auroren-Team mit annähernd dieser Punktzahl waren Alice Corrington und Frank Longbottom.«

»Neville Longbottoms Eltern?«, fragte Harry überrascht.

»So ist es! Die beiden waren ein Herz und eine Seele. Haben nicht umsonst noch während der Ausbildung geheiratet. Aber Sie beide«, der Commissioner presste die Lippen aufeinander und wiegte den Kopf hin und her. »Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass sich das Enigma nie irrt… naja was soll’s. Es sind ja ihre Nerven, Potter. Also, wo drückt der Schuh, wenn es nicht Malfoy ist?«

Harry griff in die Tasche seiner Robe und legte die zerknüllte, goldene Zigarettenschachtel auf den Tisch, die er am Morgen gefunden hatte.

»Jemand war heute Nacht auf meinem Grundstück und hat das liegen lassen!«

Roland Duff sog lautstark die Luft ein. 

»Sind Sie sich sicher?« Der Commissioner untersuchte den Gegenstand vorsichtig. »Das ist eigentlich nicht möglich. Das Sicherheitsteam hätte Mitteilung gemacht, hätte eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer das Grundstück betreten. Hätte irgendein magisches Geschöpf das Grundstück betreten!«

Nachdenklich betrachtete der Chef-Auror die Pappschachtel. Dann betätigte er die Gegensprechanlage zu seiner Sekretärin.

»Rita, die Sicherheitsaufzeichnungen für das Potter-Cottage von gestern Nacht in mein Büro! Sofort!«

»Jawohl!«, drang es knackend durch die Leitung.

Keine fünf Minuten später sauste eine Aktenmappe durch den Mitteilungsschacht auf Duffs Schreibtisch. Er blätterte zügig durch die Seiten, fuhr mit dem Finger Tabellen und Protokolleinträge entlang. Harry wartete angespannt.

»Keine magischen Anomalien«, murmelte Duff ohne den Blick von den Aufzeichnungen zu heben. »Die Schutzzauber waren alle aktiv. Die Wächterzauber und Überwachungszauber haben zu keiner Zeit etwas gemeldet, noch nicht mal die kleinste Veränderung! Kein magisches Wesen weit und breit oder irgendwelche Aktivitäten, die auf magische Einwirkungen schließen ließen.«

Duff sah Harry ins Gesicht. Schob ihm die Aktenmappe zu. 

»Sehen Sie selbst!«

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, es zu prüfen. Er vertraute auf sein Gefühl, auf das, was er gespürt und gesehen hatte.

»Da war jemand, Sir, und das«, er deutete auf die Zigarettenpackung auf dem Tisch, »ist der Beweis dafür!«

»Das ist ein Muggleprodukt. Möglicherweise war es nur ein Muggle? Ein Muggle, der sich zufällig in der Nähe aufgehalten hat?«, warf der Chef-Auror ein.

»Oder eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer, der weiß, wo ich lebe und wie man die Ministeriumszauber umgeht!«, behaarte Harry.

»Potter, das ist doch sehr unwahrscheinlich. Sie und Ihre Familie sind durch die besten Zauber geschützt, die das Ministerium zu bieten hat. Diese Zauber hätten…«

»So wie Charisma Chase und Ihre Familie damals?«, fiel Harry seinem Vorgesetzten scharf und schneidend ins Wort. Wieder schoben sich die Blicke der beiden Männer ineinander.

Roland Duff atmete tief ein und aus.

»Gut, Potter!« Der Ältere senkte den Blick und machte einige eilige Notizen. »Ich werde die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verstärken lassen. Statusänderung von A zu A+. Das heißt zusätzlich ein Überwachungsteam. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Vielleicht arbeiten die Carsons mittlerweile auch mit Muggleuntestützung. Sie und Malfoy sind die treibenden Kräfte im Carson-Fall. Ich will und werde kein Risiko eingehen.« Dann sah er Harry wieder in die Augen. »So etwas wie mit Charisma Chase wird nie wieder passieren! So wahr ich hier sitze!«, grollte der Commissioner.

»Was ist mit Malfoys Familie?«

»Ich werde die Kollegen in Edinburgh verständigen, damit sie ein Auge auf Astoria und den Jungen haben. Christina lebt in Australien. Carol und Alice sind hier in London. Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, dass entsprechende Maßnahmen ergriffen werden.«

»Danke, Sir!«

»Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Potter?«

»Geben Sie Malfoy und mir die Erlaubnis, die Carson-Bande einzusacken und ich bin wunschlos glücklich!« Harry grinste schief, während er sich erhob.

Das grimmige Lachen des Commissioners, das aus dessen breitem Brustkorb drang wie aus einem riesigen Resonanzboden, erfüllte den Raum.

»Wenn ich könnte, wie ich wollte, Potter, dann hätte ich die Bande schon längst eigenhändig nach Askaban geschleift! Aber diese Entscheidung habe ich leider nicht allein zu treffen!« Duff seufzte. »Aber solange wir den Wühlern keine brauchbaren Informationen über die Geschäftspartner der Bande liefern können… naja… Möglich, dass die Observation heute schon das liefert, was meine liebreizende Kollegin Caroline von der Untergrundtruppe dazu bringen wird, einer Verhaftung zu zustimmen. Die Schweine werden in jedem Fall bekommen, was sie verdient haben, Potter! Das schulden wir allein Charisma, ihrer Familie und auch Serenity.«

Die beiden Männer nickten sich in stiller Übereinkunft zu. Harry verabschiedete sich mit einem knappen Gruß und verließ das Büro. Im Gehen hörte er noch, wie der Commissioner nach dem Leiter der Sicherheitsabteilung schickte, um die Anweisung für Harrys und Malfoys Sicherheitsstatusänderung weiterzugeben.


	6. Übergabeprotokoll

»Endlich!«, schallte es Harry und Draco von einem ihrer Aurorenkollegen entgegen, nachdem sie zwei Straßen von der Lagerhalle entfernt appariert und zu Fuß am Observierungspunkt angekommen waren. 

Die Überwachungseinheit war im Hinterhof eines Schuppens, der dem Lagerhaus-Versteck der Carson-Bande gegenüber gelegen war, eingerichtet. Es nieselte und lediglich das fahle Licht der entfernten Straßenlaternen beleuchtete den asphaltierten Platz. Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs nasse Haar, das ihm unangenehm an der Stirn klebte. Der Geruch der Themse in seiner Nase und das sanfte Rauschen des Flusses am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung.

Der bullige Swank, ein großer Mann um die Vierzig mit Glatze und Boxernase in einer grünen Bomberjacke trat aus den Schatten und deutete mit einem viel sagenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Die Klänge des Westminster Chimes dröhnten wie zu jeder vollen Stunde leise durch die Nacht, um dann mit einem einzigen Schlag von Big Ben, der die aktuelle Uhrzeit angab, zu enden. Emmet Swank schwieg, sein Partner, Thomas Fiernan, ein kleiner, schmächtiger Mann im gleichen Alter, frotzelte jedoch: 

»Wir dachten schon, das berühmt-berüchtigte Dream-Team würde uns versetzen!«

»Entschuldigt die Verspätung!«, knurrte Harry und warf Draco dabei einen genervten Blick zu. 

Der Streit, den Draco wieder einmal sinnlos vom Zaun gebrochen hatte, hatte sie fast eine Stunde gekostet. Malfoy hatte die Hände in den Taschen seiner dunklen Lederjacke vergraben und ignorierte seinen Partner genauso wie die beiden anderen. 

»Schön, dass die Herren Star-Auroren uns doch noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren.« Der schmächtige Fiernan strich sich über seinen schwarzen, dünnen Schnauzbart, in dem sich die feinen Regentröpfchen wie Miniaturperlen aneinanderreihten. 

»Was hat so lange gedauert?« Er umrundete Harry und Draco mit einem prüfenden Blick aus dunkelbraunen, großen Augen, die ihm weit aus den Höhlen standen und zusammen mit seinem kleinen, dicklippigen Mund einen Fischartigen Ausdruck verliehen. 

Harry spürte, den neugierigen Blick des Senior-Auroren unangenehm über seine dunkelblaue Jeans und den olivgrünen Parka gleiten, dessen Reißverschluss bis obenhin über einem hellgrauen, eng anliegenden Longsleeve zu gezogen war. Harrys Mund war fast bis zur Nasenspitze verdeckt. Er hatte die Schultern in der Hoffnung weit hochgezogen, sich so vor dem stärker werdenden Regen schützen zu können. Gemocht hatte Harry Fiernan noch nie, aber das spielte im Moment keine Rolle. Harry machte sich mehr Sorgen darum, wie Draco mit der anmaßenden Art des Älteren zu recht kam. Es roch förmlich nach Ärger. 

Fiernan nickte anerkennend, dann musterte er, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, überdeutlich Draco, der eine dunkle Cargohose trug. Der Junior-Auror hatte den Kragen seiner Lederjacke hochgeschlagen und die Kapuze seines schwarzen Sweaters über das dunkelblond-gehexte Haar gezogen. Wie immer, wenn Harry und er in Mugglegebiet unterwegs waren, um zu arbeiten. Zaubererkleidung und platinblondes Haar vertrugen sich schließlich nicht wirklich mit dem Begriff »verdeckte Ermittlung«.

»Hattet ihr Probleme euere Garderobe aufeinander abzustimmen, oder war Klopfer von dem angeordneten Muggle-Zivil überfordert und Bambi musste beim Anziehen helfen?«, höhnte der Ältere schließlich, was sich Harry automatisch zu Draco umdrehen ließ. 

»Hast du ein Problem, Fiernan?«, fragte Malfoy kalt und schneidend. Seine Augenbrauen waren gefährlich nach oben gezuckt. 

Swank war im selben Moment neben seinen Partner getreten, so dass die beiden Älteren eine Front vor Draco bildeten. 

»Eins, das du oder ihr beide gleich, jetzt und hier klären möchtet?« Draco legte den Kopf fragend zur Seite, bleckte dabei die Zähne zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen. Die Hände hatte er aus den Taschen genommen und seine Kapuze war ihm halb vom Kopf gerutscht. 

Harry hielt den Atem an. Er spürte, die Energiewelle, die sich zwischen den Männern aufbaute. Genau das hatte er schon befürchtet. Die drei Männer maßen sich mit Blicken. Draco ließ den Kopf abwechselnd nach rechts und links kippen. Seine Nackenwirbel knackten. Er lockerte bedächtig und gut sichtbar den Schultergürtel. Dann streckte Fiernan die Hände beschwichtigend seitlich vom Körper und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

»Woohoo!« Der schmächtige Auror lachte künstlich auf. Weder Swank noch Harry entspannten sich ob dieser Geste. Auch Dracos Haltung war unverändert. »Mach dich locker, Malfoy!« 

Dracos Augen waren noch immer zu Schlitzen verengt. Fiernan ignorierte ihn jedoch und wandte sich stattdessen an Harry:

»Potter, wie hältst du das mit diesem humorlosen Arschloch nur aus?« Er deutete kopfschüttelnd mit abfällig verzogenem Mund auf Draco. Dann grinste er jedoch gehässig. »Oder ist er nur heute so gereizt, weil sich seine Alte aus dem Staub gemacht hat?«

In diesem Moment wusste Harry wieder, warum er Fiernan nicht leiden konnte. Der Kerl hatte eine verquerte Vorstellung von Humor. Im Augenwinkel nahm Harry wahr, wie Draco die Schultern durchdrückte, sich versteifte und deutlich mit den Zähnen knirschte. Malfoys Hände öffneten und schlossen sich immer wieder zu Fäusten. Harry kannte dieses Stadium nur zu gut. Malfoy stand kurz vor der Detonation. 

»Halt dich zurück, Fiernan!« Harry schob sich demonstrativ zwischen die beiden älteren Auroren und Draco. Er machte sich breiter. Versuchte möglichst viel Raum einzunehmen wie eine Barriere und fixierte Fiernan und Swank gleichermaßen. »Das humorlose Arschloch ist immer noch mein Partner.« 

Obwohl seine Stimme ruhig und ungezwungen geklungen hatte, lag in Harrys Blick eine eindeutige Botschaft, eine unausgesprochene Warnung, die Fiernan das glucksende Lachen im Halse stecken bleiben ließ. Kein Auror außer Malfoy wagte es, sich mit dem Bezwinger Voldemorts und geschicktesten Duellanten des Ministeriums anzulegen. In Situationen wie diesen war Harry ausnahmsweise dankbar dafür, dass er eine nationale Berühmtheit war. Es konnte Ärger im Keim ersticken. 

Eine unangenehme, angespannte Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen auf dem Platz aus, die nur vom Prasseln des Regens unterbrochen wurde. Harry warf Draco einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Malfoy hatte sich umgedreht, war an den ein paar Meter entfernten, heruntergekommenen Lattenzaun herangetreten, an den der sich nun anlehnte. Er hatte die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen. Die erhöhte Körperspannung war noch deutlich in dessen Bewegungen zu erkennen, aber in Sachen Impulskontrolle war Malfoy Harry weit voraus. Was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, warum er jede Woche bei Dr. Rosenberg erscheinen musste und Draco nur einmal im Monat. 

Regungslos stand Malfoy in den Schatten der Dunkelheit. Dort, wo das Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung ihn nicht erreichte und mit der Nacht verschmelzen ließ. Dann flackerte ein Streichholz auf. Das Glimmen einer Zigarette erhellte seine blassen Züge für Sekunden. Verlieh ihnen etwas Geisterhaftes, Gespenstiges. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Obwohl er Malfoy noch nie zuvor hatte rauchen sehen, kam ihm etwas an diesem Anblick seltsam bekannt vor.

»Seit wann trägst du eigentlich keine Brille mehr, Potter?«, brach Swank das Schweigen, bemüht, die noch angespannte Stimmung zu entschärfen und ließ Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu den beiden Männern vor ihm schnappen. »Auf dem Bild letzte Woche im Propheten hattest du doch noch eine auf, oder?«

Ein leises, heiseres Lachen aus den Schatten, das nur durch kehliges, trockenes Husten unterbrochen wurde, als hätte Malfoy sich an Rauch verschluckt, drang aus dem Hintergrund zu ihnen. Harry presste die Lippen auf einander, obwohl er bei dem Klang des ihm wohl bekannten Gelächters seines Partners das erste Mal seit Fiernans und Malfoys Wortwechsel, die Hand von seinem Zauberstab genommen hatte.

»Ich hab mir die Augen nach der Ausbildung richten lassen. Sicherheitsanweisung vom Commissioner«, erklärte Harry. Noch immer lag seine Stirn in Falten und sein Blick ruhte wieder auf der Gestalt in den Schatten. Ein Prickeln kroch sein Rückrat hinauf, beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag und konzentrierte sich dann in seinem Nacken. 

»Ah!« Swank nickte verständig. »Leuchtet ein!«

»Er trägt sie nur noch für seine Pressetermine«, frotzelte Draco spöttisch aus dem Hintergrund. 

Der bullige Mann schmunzelte, rieb sich erst über die platte Boxernase und dann über die Glatze. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

»Was soll ich machen? Die Leute wollen eben keinen Harry Potter ohne Brille!«

Als die Älteren daraufhin beide gelöst lachten, entspannte Harry sich langsam. Es war besser sie amüsierten sich alle auf seine Kosten, als dass sie mit unnötigen Streitereien die Mission gefährdeten. Streitereien, die sein Partner immer magisch anzuziehen schien. 

»Wie sieht’s mit dem Übergabeprotokoll aus?«, fragte er schließlich. Harry wollte die Männer möglichst schnell loswerden. Risikominimierung. Damit Fiernan und Draco sich nicht doch noch an die Gurgel gingen. Swank gebot ihnen, zu folgen. Er zog den Kopf ein, als sie die Überdachung erreichten, unter der ein Observationsglas und andere Gerätschaften aufgebaut waren. Auf einem Tisch lagen Papiere und eine Blaupause des Lagerhauses ausgebreitet.

Draco schnickte die Zigarette zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger in einem weiten Bogen nach draußen in den Regen, zog die Kapuze vom Kopf und fuhr sich durch das kurze Haar. Interessiert beugte er sich über die Lagepläne. Zeichnete die Linien mit dem Zeigefinger nach. Verharrte immer wieder flüchtig an markanten Stellen. Blickte auf das Gebäude, als würde er Modell und Original abgleichen, sich orientieren. Seine silbrig-grauen Augen suchten Ein- und Ausgänge, maßen Abstände. Harry erkannte sofort, dass sein Partner die wichtigsten strategischen Punkte des Gebäudes abschätzte. Er trat neben ihn. Ihre Schultern berührten sich leicht. Ein flüchtiger Seitenblick. Malfoy rückte ein wenig zur Seite. Dann verschaffte sich auch Harry eine Übersicht über die Gebäudestruktur und prägte sich mühelos die wichtigsten Anhaltspunkte ein. Zugriffstaktik, war schließlich ebenso wie Schwarze Magie eines seiner Spezialgebiete. 

Ein paar Wassertropfen fielen von Harrys nassen Strähnen auf die Papiere, was ihm einen schiefen Blick von Draco einbrachte. Harry grinste entschuldigend und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über Oberkopf und Gesicht, worauf hin Malfoys Augenbrauen nach oben zuckten, bevor der unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte und eine missbilligende Grimasse schnitt. Harry wusste, wie sehr Draco Unordnung hasste und das bezog sich nicht nur auf ihr Büro sondern auf alles in seiner Umgebung. Manchmal glaubte Harry, so wie in diesem Moment, dass Draco sogar Harrys störrische Haare als eine persönliche Beleidigung seines Ordnungssinnes empfand.

»Die Bande ist komplett«, begann der glatzköpfige Swank nun zu referieren und zählte dann an den Fingern ab: »Liam und Noel Carson, Maggie Pearce, Ethan Lampard und Augustus Goldstein. Dazu kommen noch mal fünf unbekannte Statisten und je zwei Wachen am Süd- und Nord-Ausgang.« Er deutete an die entsprechenden Stellen auf der Umrissskizze der Lagerhalle. »Fünf Zauberer, neun Muggle. Der übliche Abschaum, den die Bande immer um sich sammelt. Schläger, Mörder, Vergewaltiger. Das sagt jedenfalls die Muggle-Polizei.« 

Er seufzte. 

»Sieht so aus, als planten die etwas Größeres. Haben über den Tag ’ne Menge Zeug aus LKWs abgeladen. Die von der Analyse gehen von Drogen aus.«

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete das Lagerhaus mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

»Was sagt die Sicherheitsabteilung?«, fragte Draco ohne den Blick vom Lageplan zu heben.

»Wächter der Klasse A und ein Tracker der Klasse C!«

»Wächterzauber der Klasse A?« Draco lächelte grimmig. »Hätte ich nicht anders von Lampard erwartet. Vermutlich drei auf drei Meter bis in den Raum rein. Das hält ungebetenen Besuch fern. Oder kündigt den zumindest zuverlässig an.« Er maß auf der Umrissskizze die Entfernung ab. Fiernan nickte. 

Langsam kam Harry zur Ruhe. Draco war auf die Arbeit konzentriert. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sich jetzt noch zu einem kleinen Tänzchen mit Fiernan hinreißen ließ, war nur noch gering.

»Aber nur ein C-Tracker?« Malfoy runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. Auch wenn Harry von Sicherheitstechnik keine Ahnung hatte, so war die Vorstellung, dass Ethan Lampard, ein kriminelles Genie und Experte auf seinem Gebiet, sein Versteck mit so etwas laienhaftem wie einem C-Tracker abgesichert hatte, um magische Impulse in der Umgebung aufzuspüren, nicht zu glauben.

»Nur ein C-Tracker!«, wiederholte Swank, woraufhin Draco ein verächtliches Schnauben ausstieß.

»Nicht so voreilig, Klopfer!«, mahnte Fiernan ernst. 

Dracos eisiger Blick bohrte sich in die Augen des Senior-Aurors, der unbeirrt weiter sprach: 

»Ein Tracker der Klasse C über das gesamte Lagerhaus und fünfzig Meter in jede Richtung! Wenn das mal kein Ding ist!«

Harry stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. Das war tatsächlich ein Ding. Ein unangenehmes Ding. Wenn Draco beeindruckt war, dann ließ er es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. Seine Miene blieb unbewegt.

»Das heißt dann wohl, keine größeren magischen Energieausstöße rund um das Lagerhaus oder der Tracker verrät den Wichsern unseren Standort! Deshalb haben die von der Sicherheit den Apparierpunkt wohl auch zwei Straßen weiter festgelegt. Dumme Sache«, sinnierte Harry. Eigentlich hatte er nur laut gedacht. Sicherheitstechnik war nun mal Malfoys Bereich. Im Grunde wiederholte er nur das, was er von diesem in all den Jahren gelernt hatte.

Draco warf seinem Partner einen spöttischen Blick unter gehobenen Augenbrauen zu. Als wüsste der genau, dass Harry nur das sagte, was er von ihm schon etliche Male eingetrichtert bekommen hatte. Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, diese Tatsache zu verschleiern.

»Stell dir vor: Ich höre dir sogar manchmal zu, wenn du mir einen deiner langweiligen Vorträge über diesen Sicherheitszauber-Schnickschnack hältst!«, entgegnete Harry. 

Draco grinste hämisch.

»Gut zu wissen, dass ich meine Zeit wenigstens nicht komplett mit dir verschwende!«

Dann wandte Malfoy sich direkt an die beiden Kollegen:

»Habt ihr sonst noch was für uns?«

»Zusätzlich ist das Lagerhaus mit einem Anti-Apparier-Zauber gesichert«, erklärte Swank. »Die von der Sicherheit sagen, dass das Netz in beide Richtungen extrem engmaschig ist. Durch die Barriere kommt man nur mit der entsprechenden magischen Kennung. Also, nur die Bande selbst. Wir können weder rein, noch raus apparieren, selbst wenn wir ihren Wächter und Tracker lahm legen würden.«

»Lampard ist eben ein Genie, was sowas betrifft!«

Swank brummte nur. 

In der Tat hatte Lampard seine Sache gut gemacht. Der Anti-Apparier-Zauber verhinderte, dass jemand auf die Art in das Lagerhaus eindringen oder daraus verschwinden konnte, ebenso wie der Wächter, der Bande verraten würde, wenn sie ungebetenen Besuch bekommen würden. Am Effektivsten war jedoch der Tracker, der im und rund um das Lagerhaus jeden magischen Energieausstoß erkennen und dessen Wirkungsort zuverlässig melden würde. Das war clever. Allerdings war Lampard noch für weitaus raffiniertere Sicherheitszauber bekannt. Ein Wunder, dass sie es nur mit so alltäglichen Dingen, wie diesen zu tun hatten, stellte Harry für sich fest, aber Erleichterung wollte sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht einstellen. Es war beinahe zu einfach.     

»War’s das dann?«, fragte Harry.  Er wollte die Senior-Auroren endlich aus den Füßen haben, um in Ruhe selbst die Lage zu prüfen. Irgendetwas machte ihn nervös.

»Noch nicht ganz.« Swank deutete auf das magische Observationsglas. »Werft mal einen Blick drauf! Vielleicht fällt euch ja was auf.« 

Fiernan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er gespannt Harrys Bewegungen mit den Augen folgte, der sich über das Okular beugte, mit dem man stufenlos von außen bis tief in das Gebäude hineinsehen konnte. 

Keine zehn Sekunden später schnappte Harrys Kopf hoch, sein Puls hatte sich beschleunigt, und er blickte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner Kollegen.

»Mugglewaffen!?«

Fiernan und Swank nickten. 

»Exakt! Mugglewaffen!«

Schnell drängte Draco sich neben Harry ans Observationsglas. 

»Scheiße!« 

»Da muss ich Klopfer ausnahmsweise mal Recht geben.« Der schnauzbärtige, kleine Mann verzog angewidert das Gesicht. »Die Gangster von heute sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren.« Er seufzte, während Swank nickte und Harry eine Grimasse schnitt. Zum Lachen war ihm bei diesem Anblick nicht zu mute. 

Draco reagierte nicht darauf, sondern starrte noch immer angestrengt auf das Observationsglas. Presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich aufeinander.  

»Das war von uns aus alles! Noch Fragen?« Das darauf folgende Schweigen war Fiernan Antwort genug. »Gut, dann eine erfolgreiche Nacht, Jungs!« Fiernan trat abwartend an den Ausgang des Verschlags. »Wir sehen uns morgen beim Briefing mit Duffy!«

Harry hob die Hand zum Gruß. Doch Draco würdigte die beiden Senior-Auroren, die im Begriff waren sich zu verabschieden, keines Blickes. Als Fiernan aus dem Unterstand getreten war, wandte sich Swank im Gehen direkt an Draco:

»Hey, Malfoy!« 

Draco gab nur ein leises Brummen von sich, woran Swank erkennen konnte, dass dieser ihn tatsächlich gehört hatte. »Fiernan schießt gern mal über das Ziel hinaus. Aber er ist ein guter Mann und…«

»Ja, ja«, knurrte Draco genervt, immer noch ohne aufzublicken, »sollte ich mich mit ihm anlegen, dann hab ich dich und den Rest von euch alten Säcken oder gleich das ganze Auroren-Büro am Hals, schon klar.« Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. »Hör auf deinen Atem zu verschwenden. Ich vergreife mich sowieso nicht an Schwächeren, die die Mühe ohnehin nicht wert sind!« Draco richtete sich auf und sah dem Anderen nun direkt unter gehobenen Brauen in die Augen, dabei grinste er herablassend. »Wäre es anders, hättest du Fiernan nach vorhin längst zum St. Mungo’s not-apparieren können.«

Swank schluckte. Wut begann sich in dessen Gesicht abzuzeichnen. Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und legte dem bulligen Mann beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Der Senior-Auror machte sich zornig los und verließ den Unterstand. Harry glaubte nur noch so etwas wie ein gezischtes »Todesser-Bastard« gehört zu haben, dann waren Harry und Draco allein. Er seufzte. 

Warum musste Malfoy es mit seiner Art immer so kompliziert machen? Als würde Draco es nur darauf anlegen, sich überall unbeliebt zu machen. Es war immer dasselbe mit ihm.


End file.
